Jinxed!
by Lake Blue1
Summary: After defeating Herbert, peace once again reigns the island of Club Penguin. However, after Rookie fainted, he began blurting out random out-of-context sentences. The agents confront Herbert, but to their surprise, Klutzy and Rookie are jinxed. They say the exact same thing at the same time, and they can't stop. Who or what is behind it?
1. Fainted

**Hi everyone! How are you all on this beautiful day? Welcome to my new story, Jinxed! Thank you all for staying with me for this long. I recognise a few of you! *waves***

**So this is kind of a continuation from the previous story, Herbert For President. I guess you could call it a sequel. :) So we last left off where Herbert flies up into the sky because he was stuck in his bouncy castle. And...I'll explain everything else in this chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

It was yet another beautiful day on the island of Club Penguin. Lake Blue was hanging out with her friends Jessie and Mewcat in the book room.

"So what are we going to put in this newscast?" Jessie asked, tapping her purple pencil on the desk.

"Well, our invention is the Telephone, so we just have to explain its political, social, and economic impacts in the form of a newscast." Lake Blue answered, looking on her laptop.

"Gee, that helps a lot." Mewcat said sarcastically, making a face. "You just essentially quoted the task." She gestured to the task and rubric on the table.

"Okay then. Lets include a local news report and the weather forecast in addition to the feature report on the telephone." Lake Blue shrugged.

"I call the weather!" Jessie smacked the table with her flipper.

"I'm doing local news." Mewcat called.

Lake Blue looked up from her laptop screen. "Really? You guys are so nice." She protested. "Ah, whatever. If we get a seventy don't blame me."

"So let's get started. I found a newspaper museum online. We could check out some newspapers from the 1800's for the local news." Lake Blue continued, gesturing towards the website she had on her screen.

"Isn't that cool? It's like really old newspapers." She asked, zooming into the advertisements and articles.

"You find an old piece of paper interesting?" Mewcat asked expectantly.

"Yeah. So You guys do your part then help me with the feature report, since it is the most important part." Lake Blue instructed.

"Or we could procrastinate, since we do have like a month to do it." Jessie suggested, leaning against the back of the couch she was sitting on.

Suddenly, Lake Blue's EPF phone began to ring.

"Good morning Lake Blue." A familiar robotic voice greeted.

"Hey Director!" Mewcat called.

"Hi!" Jessie greeted.

"Good morning to you, Director. What's up?" Lake Blue continued.

"Please report to the EPF command room as soon as you can. We will be hosting a meeting shortly." With that, the Director hung up.

"Yay! Procrastination!" Jessie cried happily as they packed their bags up and teleported to the command room.

Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy were already waiting for them there. They took a seat in the plush chairs as the meeting began.

The director appeared on screen.

"Good morning everyone. Lets get started, shall we? Herbert has returned from his voyage. Turns out, he had actually floated up to the moon. He was stuck on the moon for a few days before being rescued by EPF agents, who were sent up to the moon by a rocket."

A video played on screen, showing Herbert with a bubble around his head as he stepped into the rocket with an angry look on his face.

"So that's all. Congratulations for stopping him." The director smiled.

There was an awkward pause.

"That's it? That's all you called us here for?" Mewcat looked expectantly.

"Yes, that's it. I will see you all soon." Then the Director signed off.

There was another uncomfortable pause, before Mewcat started again.

"Don't you think calling us here to tell us Herbert was on the moon is a bit too much?" Mewcat asked.

"Sorry I'm late!" A loud, shrill voice echoed through the hallways as a dark green penguin with a red propeller cap barged into the room and collapsed onto a chair.

"Rookie, you just missed the entire meeting." Dot told him.

"Or did I? Dun dun dun!" He added dramatically, grinning at the penguins.

"Yes, you did." Mewcat told him.

"Oh. Okay then." Rookie smiled.

There was a bit more silence, then Rookie broke the silence.

"So...How's life?" Rookie asked.

"Bien, gracias. Y tu?" Lake Blue answered, confusing the poor penguin. **(Translationg for non-Spanish speakers: Good, thank you. And you?)**

"What?" He tilted his head in confusion.

"You estoy cansada." Mewcat caught on. **(I am tired.)**

"Por que?" Jessie asked, smiling. **(Why?)**

"Moof!" Rookie interrupted, smiling happily.** (Um...moof?) **

"Rookie! You interrupted our conversation!" Mewcat exclaimed.

Rookie said nothing. He glanced around the room before complaining, "I'm cold."

"Hello cold, I'm Jessie." Jessie joked, winking.

"Hi Jessie, I'm Rookie." Rookie smiled, holding his flipper out.

"Okay, that makes no sense whatsoever, but okay." Jessie shrugged to the others as she shook his flipper.

"Now we are just wasting time. Let's dismiss this meeting before we bore ourselves to death." Jet Pack Guy suggested.

"Good idea. Meeting dismissed." Gary piped up.

The group of penguins got out of their chairs and picked their bags up. They were about to leave the room when Rookie fainted.

* * *

**Rookie! Are you okay?! What happened to him?**

**Sorry about the shorter chapter. It's only the beginning. :)**

**By the way, I think I'm falling in love with Approaching Nirvana. Snowfall is absolutely amazing. Especially the one sung by Lauren. :3**

**thats all for today. I will see you all soon. Have a great day! **


	2. Weird

**Yay! Hi everyone! How's everyone doing? We got our reports card back on Monday, and I was so happy with my grade! I got a 98.45, the second highest score in the entire grade! :D**

**You guys continue to amaze me. 9 reviews?! :)**

**CadenciaDJ: Hey, thanks for reading! Don't worry, as you might have guessed, Rookie isn't in a life threatening situation. At least, I hope not! **

**Mewcat: Moof! UPDATE! :)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! ;)**

**Smile Lover: Great to hear you're enjoying it! Hopefully Rookie won't do some Gangnam Style thing randomly! ;)**

**DriftedDaisy: Wait no more! See for yourself. :) **

**Brittney9100: Wow, is it just me, or do I have like an entire Rookie fanbase here? xD **

**Missygirl156: Sure, you can call me whatever you like. :) And great to hear you're enjoying it. **

**Violetpiano: I have no idea. xD**

**recap! Last time, Lake Blue and friends were working on our newscast, then they were called for a meeting. It was a brief and pointless meeting, but still a meeting! at the end, Rookie fainted. Is he alright? Find out. ;)**

* * *

"Rookie?!" Jessie cried, catching the green penguin as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Dot go get water!" Mewcat ordered, taking charge as she laid Rookie down on the floor. "Jet Pack Guy help me carry him onto a chair!"

They picked up the unconscious penguin and laid him on two chairs. She checked his pulse.

Dot rushed in with a bucket of water and a cloth.

"Are you sure that's not the cleaner's?" Jet Pack Guy inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

Dot flashed a dark glare. "Yes, I'm sure." She rolled her eyes.

Mewcat ignored them and dipped the cloth in the water before placing it on Rookie's forehead.

* * *

Soon enough, Rookie began to regain consciousness.

"Rookie!" Jessie squealed happily, hugging the green penguin.

Rookie looked around before sitting up.

"What happened? Why do I feel so sleepy?" Rookie asked aloud, rubbing his eyes.

"You fainted." Mewcat told him. "You feel okay?"

Rookie nodded, and slowly got up. He was a bit wobbly, so he leaned on the chair for support before straightening up. "So that was what it felt like to faint, huh?"

"What was it like?" Gary asked curiously.

"It just seemed like I was asleep. All I saw was black, black, and more grey." He smiled.

"Here." Mewcat tossed him an orange. "You should have something to eat."

"Ooh, an orange orange!" He sat back down, peeling the skin off the orange.

"That was weird." Jet Pack Guy noted.

"Probably just low blood pressure." Mewcat explained briefly.

"And how do you know?" Dot challenged.

"She's training to be a doctor." Lake Blue explained, smiling at Mewcat.

"Oh."

"Well, for the second time today, meeting dismissed." Gary interrupted the pause.

"Okay then. Rookie you need help getting home?" Jet Pack Guy offered.

Rookie looked up with orange segments in his beak. "Oh, nof phank foo." His muffled voice said, stuffing more orange slices in his mouth.

"You sure?" Lake Blue asked.

"Yeah. I live here anyways." He answered, which puzzled the agents a little.

"Oooookay. Good to know Rookie's being Rookie." Mewcat shifted towards the door, with the agents (including Rookie) following close behind.

"See you guys tomorrow." Lake Blue smiled and waved.

"We still have the newscast!" Mewcat whispered loudly to her.

"We still have procrastination." Jessie whispered to her as they made their way to their igloos.

"No, we should get it over with." Lake Blue whispered back.

"Why are we whispering?" Jessie asked loudly, stopping to look at the two penguins.

"Because you guys were." Lake Blue stopped too.

"Mewcat started it!" Jessie pointed to the aqua penguin.

"What?" Mewcat blurted out, fingering her shell necklace.

Suddenly, a fat little chicken walked up to the three penguins. Its beady eyes stared up at the three girls, who were about five times as tall as it.

"Aww, it's a chicken. Jonathan the chicken." Jessie pointed to the little white chicken, who was now scratching the snow with its yellow claws.

As a response, the chicken turned to focus on them. After a few more moments, it's shrill voice squealed out, "You're Fat."

Lake Blue was really surprised by this outburst, Mewcat burst out laughing, and Jessie responded with "You're fat."

The chicken screamed out a "Moof!" Before running off in the opposite direction.

"That... Was weird." Lake Blue commented as they started up again. They were getting close to Lake Blue's igloo, on Frostbite Avenue. Lake Blue unlocked the door and was immediately knocked over by Lake Blue's puffles. She fell over, knocked into Jessie, who also fell over, who knocked into Mewcat, who also tumbled to the floor. Her green puffle, Vlad, sat on top of them triumphantly.

"Vlad!" Lake Blue scolded, helping Jessie and Mewcat up. Then they laughed about it before continuing into the study.

The study was nicely furnished: A white lamp with a light green lamp shade, a white desk, a white wooden chair with green pillows, white shelves, a white bookcase stored with books, and a forest green armchair in the corner with pale green pillows. It was all behind a wall that was white on the bottom half and green on the top half. It sat nicely on a dark brown wooden floor.

"Nice." Mewcat mumbled under her breath.

"Let's work on that newscast." Lake Blue smiled, taking out her silver laptop with a blue lining. She searched up a few things, the keys blocking loudly.

"Why are the keys so loud?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, I spilt tea on it." Lake Blue shrugged. "After someone decided to jump onto my table and knock it over." She glared at Vlad, who jumped off the armchair and snuck out of the room.

"It's not too bad. I've gotten used to it." She shrugged.

* * *

After about two hours, they were finished with their project.

"I think that's worth 100." Lake Blue smiled printing out the four page script.

"Yay! Lets procrastinate!" Jessie cheered, hugging a green pillow.

"I would rather not." Mewcat chuckled, stapling her script together.

"You guys want to stay a little longer or you going to head out?" Lake Blue asked, turning off her laptop.

"I think we should head home. We still need to wake up at six tomorrow for work." Mewcat made a face before getting up.

"Six isn't that bad." Lake Blue shrugged.

"Uh yeah, because you sleep at NINE!" She smiled, giving her a playful shove.

"Oh, that is too far. You people are getting out." She laughed, pointing to the door in an old lady fashion.

She saw them to the door before waving good bye to them.

* * *

Early next morning, Lake Blue woke up and immediacy headed over to the pizza Parlor, which was a little bit of a distance. Shivering slightly in her orange citrus hoodie, she ruffled her brown hair and hurried.

Walking into the warm room, she stopped to smell the fresh and savoury aroma of the pizzas. Letting out a happy sigh, she stepped into the kitchen and was immediately bombarded by a stack of pizza orders from Mewcat.

"Quiiiiiiiick! These penguins want them delivered by 9:00! It's 7:30!" Hurry!" She ushered her to the pizza belt, where they made pizzas for about half an hour before Jessie came it. She too, started helping with the pizzas. They boxed them and loaded them onto the truck, where Hank the driver would deliver them to the location.

After he sped off, they removed their aprons, which were splattered with sauce and flour, and ambled slowly to the EPF.

They were greeted by the smell of donuts. Of course, Rookie was already there, stuffing his face with jelly donuts, glazed donuts, chocolate donuts, and cinnamon donuts.

"Rookie! Save some for us!" Dot criticised, trying to drag the green penguin away from the table, but to no avail.

"Go away, I'm eating pizza." He mumbled, which confused the agents a little. Rookie is usually very puzzled, but he is never confused when it comes to food. He can tell if there is a difference in the brand of donut or pizza. He can even tell if it was cooked fresh or not. So to call a donut a pizza is very strange for him.

"What?" Jessie questioned, "Rookie are you aware that those are donuts not pizzas, right?" She asked, looking at the green penguin with a questionable look.

"Yeah, I knew that." He mumbled through his mouthful of donuts.

"Okay!" She smiled, heading downstairs to the meeting room.

"Gary and Jet Pack Guy were found arguing with each other downstairs. Dot, Lake Blue, Jessie, Mewcat, and Rookie took a seat.

"What happened?" Lake Blue asked.

"Okay, so listen to this story: There were three men. Two of them hated the third man. One day, they were stuck in a desert together. The third man had a pouch of water. The first man wanted to kill him, so he put poison into the water, which would kill him. The second man, also wanting to kill him, and not know what the first man did, cut a hole in the sack so the water drained out. After a few hours, the third man died of thirst. So who killed the man, the first guy or the second guy?" Jet Pack Guy looked expectantly at the crowd.

There was a moment of silence as the group pondered the question.

"The first guy." Dot said, noting the smirk look on Jet Pack Guy's face when she said it. "The first guy must have drank some of the poison water before the hole, so he could have died of poison."

"I think it's the second guy." Jessie said, "Because the man does of thirst, so technically the second man killed him." Gary gave a smirk back.

"Well, it's hard to tell." Lake Blue finally murmured. "The man does of thirst, so it is the second man's problem. But the first man tried to kill him, so both should be sent to court!" She nodded her head.

"I think it was the sun." Rookie said quietly.

"What? Why the sun?" Jet Pack Guy asked, sitting up.

"No, it's the six inch wrench." He said, confusing everyone.

"Huh?" Jessie tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Yeah, go make that skyscraper. It won't work." He retorted in an indignant tone.

"Is Rookie okay?" Mewcat whispered to Dot.

"Watch your Attitude!" He blurted out.

"That's my line!" Lake Blue exclaimed, a little puzzled by his behavior.

"Too bad!" He said.

"You can't really expect anything with Rookie. He's Rookie." Dot told everyone.

"La la la la, beach balls, rubber duckies, pool noodles." He sang, skipping out of the room.

"He's probably just being Rookie." Lake Blue assured, although there was something weird about him that kept bugging her. But she couldn't quite place a flipper on it.

* * *

That night, she lay in bed, thinking about Rookie's behaviour. She wondered if it was linked with him passing out the other day. She lay there, drawing connections in her head before finally, she sat up, her long hair flying in her face.

"Herbert!" She said out loud.

* * *

**Why does she suspect Herbert? What did he do? Find out next time!**

**Now, I just know that Jessie will ask in the reviews "Who's Herbert?" That's been her latest trend at school. **

**So there you go. A nice long chapter. :)**

**Thank you for reading, and have a great day! **


	3. The Meetup

**G'day mates! I am super sorry bout the lack of updates! If you want an excuse, its a mixture of writers block and procrastination. So apologies for that. I will try my best to step up my game. **

**I must thank you all for all the reviews. I'm still sorry I haven't updated. Must have been keeping you all in suspense. **

**DriftedDaisy: A Golden Jet Pack? For real? The only thing I got from my golden puffle was a taco...**

**Mewcat: ;) Thought i might include it, because why not? Oh, and for others reading this, go read Mewcat60's stories. You can thank me later at school.**

**Guest: If you think that's weird, you should just see what Jessie and I came up with at school. (Jade the turkey, Hank the piegon, etc. Inside jokes)**

**Smile Lover: I like waffles. I'm eating some right now. :D**

**Missygirl156: Or both...**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: I thought grass was rainbow and Cheerios were purple, but okay...**

**TrainerBubbles1: Dun Dun DUN! Also, love your pen name :) **

**Brittney9100: Uh oh...**

**CadenciaDj: Aaaah! Run Herbert, run! Run like a snail! Because that's the fastest he'll ever go. ;)**

**JuliettReviewer: Another chapteeeeer is here! **

**To recap! Last time we met, Rookie fainted and then woke up. After that, he started acting very weirdly. Lake Blue was troubled by this and conclude that Herbert was involved. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lake Blue rushed into the EPF command room the next morning, her long, brown hair flowing down her back instead of tied up into a ponytail.

Rookie looked normal enough. He was sitting at the meeting table with Gary, Dot, and Jet Pack Guy. He was trying to balance a pen in between two sheets of paper.

"Good morning Lake Blue. Nice hairstyle." Gary complimented as Lake Blue took a seat. She blushed a little as she gathered her hair into a bun and secured it with a scrunchie.

"So how's Rookie?" She asked, glancing at the green penguin, who was still trying to complete his little challenge.

"Oh, same as always." He replied. "Dot challenged him to balance the pen between the paper, so he's pretty occupied right now."

"Give up yet?" Dot teased, watching as he tried standing the white sheets of paper upright.

"Wake up Herbert!" He muttered loudly as he continued trying to fumble with the pen.

"What?" Jet Pack Guy questioned, a little confused.

"Oh nothing." Rookie assured. "Do you want some tea?"

"Are you sure Rookie is okay?" Lake Blue whispered to Gary as they observed Rookie's behaviour. She was tempted to tell Gary her suspicions, but as any penguin teacher would say, "You need textual evidence to back it up."

"Hi Rookie." Jessie waved as she entered the room and took a seat. Noticing Rookie's task, she shot a questioning look to Lake Blue, who just shrugged in the same confused manner.

"The really sour one or the really sweet one?" He questioned out loud.

"Um, what?" Jessie asked, chuckling a little at the awkwardness of the conversation.

"Do you want sugar?" He looked up from his work.

"No, I want salt." She decided to ease the tension by adding a little joke.

"I give up. How do you do this Gary?" Rookie pushed the objects away, sitting back in his comfy chair.

Lake Blue and Jessie exchanged glances.

"First you pleat the paper so that it can stand up. Then you put the pen on between the two pieces." Gary then proceeded to demonstrate, ignoring Rookie's sudden change in topic.

"Ohh, wait how did you do that again?" Rookie asked, confused.

Gary sighed. "Nevermind." He waved him away.

"Oh. Okay. Cookies!" He squealed, jumping up form his chair and bouncing towards the box of cookies sitting on the table. Lake Blue and Jessie followed him up, having nothing better to do.

"Rookie are you okay?" Jessie asked as Rookie stuffed his face with chocolate chip cookies.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He smiled, pausing to take a few breaths,

"Are...you sure? You were acting kind of weird." Lake Blue asked, only to receive another nod from Rookie. She glanced at him skeptically before siding up next to Gary.

"I think there's something wrong with him." She whispered to Gary, who nodded in agreement.

"Me too, but I couldn't confirm my theory, so I kept silent." He muttered back, occasionally glancing at Rookie, who was now engrossed in a conversation with Jessie.

"What is your theory?" Lake Blue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Herbert might have been involved with this." Gary mused.

"Why is that?"

"Haven't you noticed? He's been acting odd after he fainted the other day."

Lake Blue nodded in acknowledgment. "I thought the same too. I feel Herbert may be behind this."

Gary said nothing and nodded.

"So are we going on a mission today?" Rookie interrupted, looking towards Gary.

"Well...there may be one little thing we need to research." Gary said, winking at the others, only to receive questioning looks from them except Lake Blue.

"Really? What?" Rookie asked excitedly, eyes lighting up.

"We're going to Herbert's lair." He announced.

"What?!" Jet Pack Guy and Dot blurted out in unison.

"Why?" Rookie asked curiously, twirling his propeller cap so that it spins.

"Why not? I thought you wanted some action." Lake Blue interrupted, winking at Jessie, hoping she would get the idea.

"I don't know. The half inch wrench?" Rookie tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Let's go!" He jumped up and bounced towards the door.

"You know what? Rookie is weird." Jessie said aloud after he exited the room.

"I told you!" Lake Blue sighed.

"You didn't!" Jessie protested indignantly.

"Well, you figured it out." Lake Blue pointed out. "We're going to see what Herbert is up to."

* * *

**At Herbert's lair**

The agents stood at the front entrance, a somewhat milder Rookie standing next to Gary.

Lake Blue looked expectantly at the others before stepping forward and pressing the doorbell. She jumped back, as if expecting something to crash down on top of her.

Sure enough, an anvil plummeted down from tall tree. Seconds before reaching the floor, it exploded into a music box. The music box then began playing Herbert Style very loudly.

Lake Blue and Jessie exchange confused glances, while Rookie was jumping and dancing to the catchy tune.

"What on Club Penguin was that?" Lake Blue blurted out as she walked up to the door and gave it a strong, swift kick. It burst from its hinges and lay on the floor. Motioning for the others to follow, she stepped in.

"Why are Herbert's doors always so weak?" Dot whispered as they made their way down the stone stairs.

They saw a light coming from deeper in the cave. Herbert's loud voice was heard echoing throughout the cave.

"Klutzy what is wrong with you? Stop confusing me by blurting out random phrases!" He was yelling.

"But I'm not saying anything!" Rookie exclaimed out loud, covering his own beak as a few clicks rang out.

"What was that?" Herbert paused, stepping out of the room, only to his surprise to see the agents glaring back at him.

"What are you penguins doing here?!" He gasped as Klutzy followed behind him. "Didn't you get squashed by the anvil?"

"For the record, that anvil turned into a music box." Rookie explained, right in sync with Klutzy's clicks.

"Woah, we are totally in SYNC!" Klutzy and Rookie exclaimed excitedly in unison.

"Jinx! Double jinx! Triple jinx!" They jinxed each other in unison, getting more and more frustrated by each jinx.

"Stop jinxing me! No _you_ stop!" They yelled at each other.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Herbert sided next to Lake Blue and whispered.

"It's actually 'boy, that escalated quickly'." Lake Blue corrected.

"Can you make him stop copying me?!" Rookie and Klutzy shouted in frustration, turning to Herbert and Lake Blue.

"Herbert, what on Club Penguin did you do to Rookie?!" Lake Blue turned to Herbert angrily.

"What do you mean what did I do? What did you fools do to Klutzy?!" Herbert yelled back.

"Guys, stop. We won't solve anything by yelling." Dot interrupted. "Now Herbert, explain what happened in the past week?"

Herbert paused for a moment to think, but not before giving a dirty look to Lake Blue, who was all calmed down.

"Well, Klutzy had a fever on Saturday, and he fainted later that day, but I thought it was because it was too cold. He ended up in bed for a few hours, then got right back up. After that, he started acting weirdly, talking about you agents and something about a piece of paper and pens and oranges." Herbert recalled.

"Stop taking my pizza!" Rookie and Klutzy loudly squealed in the next room. The agents and Herbert ran in to see Klutzy and Rookie wrestling each other over the box of pizza on the table.

"You stop taking my pizza! I'm going to tell Gary!" Klutzy and Rookie argued in unison as they continued trying to reach for the pizza.

"Klutzy! Rookie! Cut it out!" Jet Pack Guy scolded, his voice reverberating around the room.

Klutzy and Rookie stopped fighting to stand up. "It was his fault!" They protested, pointing to each other.

"Okay, what did you guys do to Klutzy?" Herbert demanded, glaring at Lake Blue.

"What are you looking at me for?!" She stepped back to meet his fierce glare. "I did nothing!"

"There must be something else causing all this trouble." Gary piped in, deep in thought. However, no one but Herbert heard him, because he was right next to him. That, and everyone else was arguing.

"Guys! SHUT UP!" Herbert yelled. "The garbage guy wants to say something!"

"Watch your language!" Lake Blue, Rookie, and Klutzy chirped in.

"Thanks Herbert?" Gary gave a questioning look. "Anyways, I think Klutzy and Rookie are being controlled somehow. By something or someone that is not Herbert. Until we can eliminate this power or whatever this is, they are jinxed. In other words, forced to say the same thing at the same time. Whose words are spoken probably depends on the situation. Sometimes, Klutzy will say something when Rookie is not, so Rookie says the same thing, and vice versa."

"What does that mean?" Rookie and Klutzy questioned in sync.

"See? Rookie said something there while Klutzy didn't, so they both say what Rookie has to say.

"Great. So I'm forced to say dumb things." Klutzy and Rookie sighed, while Klutzy rolled his eyes.

"Jinx!" They started again.

"No more jinxing!" Jessie ordered, silencing the two.

"So what are we going to do? We don't have any idea who the culprit is." Dot asked.

"We?" Herbert questioned. "Since when did I agree to help you fools?"

"Since this concerns you too." Dot shot back.

"I work alone. I can solve this mystery without you penguin fools." He began to walk away when he slipped on a rock and tumbled into a hole in the ground.

"When did that hole get here?" He groaned as he looked up at the agents, who peered down at him. "Can you help me up?"

"Look who's working alone now." Dot mocked as they flung a rope down the hole.

"Ouch!" He yelped as the heavy coil dropped on his head. "That hurt!"

"Quit whining and get yourself up here." Jet Pack Guy retorted. Herbert silenced himself and he hauled himself up. But after several exasperated tries, he collapses on the floor on the hole.

"Any other way? I'm not skinny enough to do this." He groaned.

"AKA, you're too fat." Klutzy mutters, but Rookie screams it out.

"Hey Klutzy, I HEARD THAT!" He bellows.

"Let's use that thing." Jet Pack Guy pointed to the machine labelled "Cage Lifter 3000".

"Isn't that the cage that trapped me like a few years ago?" Lake Blue questioned. "That thing is annoying."

They proceeded to tie it to the wheel and with a few pushes, it spun, dragging Herbert up and out of the hole.

"So we are going to try and find out what's going on?" Jessie declares, glancing at Klutzy and Rookie.

"Yeah, I guess." Herbert mumbled.

"Let's go then!" Lake Blue smiled as she walked out of the cave.

"Did you break my door again?!" Herbert yelled as they passed the splintered door.

"Yup." Lake Blue nodded, a slight smirk on her face.

* * *

Back in the EPF Headquarters, they took a seat at the meeting table.

"This jinxing thing is really annoying. I mean, you're hearing about our plans, and we're hearing about yours, which isn't bad, but you are also hearing ours. I would much rather go on without knowing each other's plans." Lake Blue began.

"So how are we supposed to find the culprit? We don't even have a lead." Dot asked.

"A lead?" Klutzy and Rookie piped up questioningly. Rookie was holding a puffle leash in his flippers.

"No, not that lead." Jessie sighed.

"This lead?" He held up a box of mechanical pencil lead.

"No! That's not even lead! That's graphite!" Jessie sighed, glancing at Lake Blue for help.

"We meant the lead as in a clue or hint to who the culprit is." Lake Blue explained.

"Ohhh, you could have just said that." Rookie nodded, followed by a less audible "Why did I have to be jinxed with that fool?"

"Klutzy! That's not nice!" Herbert gasped, shaking a finger at the red crab.

"Whatever." Rookie and Klutzy muttered.

Suddenly, the agents jumped as a block crashed through the window, shattering the window to pieces.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you all enjoyed, I'm going to make this brief. Thank you all for the support you have given me. I'm sorry for the lack of updates. **

**Now my mom is telling to go outside so i got to go now baiiiiii :)**


	4. Herbert is Fat

**Hey everyone! How's it going? I've lately been obsessed with handball. It's so fun to play! :D**

**Also, it's SNOWING! It's so exciting! Everything is white! :D**

**Where'd you guys go? I'm so lonely... :'( Nah, I'm exaggerating, you guys rock! :)**

**Jessie9095: Just as confusing as moof foop foom poof?**

**CadenciaDj: Maybe, maybe not. It wasn't intentional, I'll give you that. ;) Good observation.**

**Missygirl156: For real?! Wow... xD**

**Britney9100: I'll second that. Read on to find out!**

**Quiet Critic: I have a question for you: Why did you create a Fanfiction account and still review as a guest under a ton of names?**

**to recap! Last time we met, Herbert and the EPF have decided to join forces and try to solve the mystery behind Rookie and Klutzy's jinx syndrome. Speaking of which, Jessie and I are pretty much jinxed. I always wear green, and she always wears red. We've already unintentionally said the same thing at the same time about four times. Just wow...**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Herbert squealed in a shrill voice and ran around the room as if the block was a mouse.

"Geez, calm down Herbert." Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes as he waddled over to pick up the block. It was a hard blue substance.

"Hey look it's a note!" Dot pointed to the paper attached to the side.

"Herbert stop being a girl!" Klutzy retorted, forcing poor Rookie to say the same thing. Herbert immediately started flailing his arms as he ran around and screamed even more.

"Aaaaaah! It talks! Get that thing away from me!" He pointed to Klutzy, who stared back with a questioning look.

"Dude, that's Klutzy, your so called best friend for the past few years." Jet Pack Guy rolled his eyes.

Finally, Herbert started to calm down. He took a seat in a chair and watched as the agents removed the note.

_Hello Agents,_

_I see you are trying to track me down. Good luck with that. Because I'm nice, I'll give you a lead. _

"Where's the lead?" Gary looked up from the note with a puzzled look.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's in invisible ink?" Dot suggested.

"No, there's no invisible ink." Gary shook his head.

"How do you know?" Klutzy and Rookie challenged.

"My glasses can see all sorts of things." He explained.

"So we don't have a lead?" Dot asked.

"Nope, unless this block has anything to do with it. It is a rather particular blue, I might say." Gary picked up the blue brick-shaped block. He studied it closely, but nothing seemed to click.

"Do any of you recognise this substance?" Gary asked everyone, but they shook their heads.

"So we're back to square one?" Jet Pack Guy inferred.

"Wait!" Lake Blue interrupted. She had been relatively quiet until now. All eyes turned to her.

"Jessie." She turned to Jessie. "Do you remember like a long long long time ago, maybe four years ago, when there was that party? You know, there was this blue, gooey substance all over the island and Greenbat was jumping into it? It seems oddly familiar." Lake Blue mused.

Jessie paused too, as if also thinking about it. "Yeah, I think I do. It tasted kind of like bubblegum."

"Doesn't that sticky thing remind you of this block?" She asked, observing the block in her flippers.

"I remember that!" Herbert blurted out, surprising the agents a little.

"Herbert? How do you remember that? You weren't even on the island then!" Lake Blue questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah Herbert! What are you talking about?" Klutzy and Rookie questioned.

"I remember!" Herbert said it as if he has been enlightened. "Klutzy, remember like the first time we met we did that experiment?" He turned to Klutzy, who replied with a confused look.

"You know, with the penguins and the sticky candy and the explosion?" He hinted more, hoping Klutzy would remember without the agents knowing what he did.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Klutzy nodded violently, suddenly remembering what happened. "When the mixture exploded because you were too dumb to tell the difference between three hours and thirty hours?"

"No, it's tree and dirty hours!" Rookie pointed out, but it sounded like they were correcting themselves.

"Same difference." Klutzy spat back.

"What are you talking about Herbert?" Lake Blue turned the topic back.

"Umm." Herbert stuttered slightly, not sure whether to reveal the past or not. "Long story. Klutzy and I were there. We kind of...created the sticky candy."

"We? You did it!" Klutzy protested indignantly.

"What? Klutzy stop accusing poor Herbert!" Herbert gasped.

"Why did you refer to yourself in third person?" Klutzy asked.

Herbert stared for a moment, then said "I didn't say anything. I think I'm jinxed with Lake Blue." He pointedly looked at Lake Blue.

"Excuse me?" Lake Blue raised a eyebrow, turning her head to give a questioning look.

"Excuse me? Yeah, see I'm jinxed with her. I totally did not create the sticky candy, and it totally was not my idea." He laughed slightly nervously.

"So what happened was Herbert was sick of your chatty moods, so he decided to create this candy which would glue your beaks shut because it was so sticky. So we made the mixture and I put it in the freezer. I told Herbert to wait exactly 3 hours and he, being the idiot he is, counted 30 hours. So the mixture exploded and flew everywhere." Klutzy explained.

"So what Klutzy is saying is that it was his fault." Herbert confirmed, only to receive a dirty look from Klutzy.

"What? It was your faul-" Herbert protested.

"Long story short, this blue substance is the candy so it must have been from that time period." Lake Blue interrupted, bringing the main topic back. "I think this could be our clue. The culprit must have been here for a while, and he or she probably resides in the source of this... whatever this is."

"Fine then, I guess you didn't want to hear my awesome life story." Herbert grunted.

"So where is the source of the candy?" Jessie questioned, turning to look at Herbert. "Since apparently you magically appeared a year before you were supposed to."

"I think it was on a mountain." Herbert recalled, scratching his head.

"Well, that's really helpful." Jet Pack Guy said sarcastically. "The wilderness is ridden with mountains."

"Okay fine then. I remember there were a lot of trees." Herbert bluntly stated.

Jet Pack Guy sighed as he flipper palmed. "There's even more trees in the wilderness!"

"I remember it was on the tallest mountain." Klutzy and Rookie said quietly, being still jinxed.

"What?" Dot asked, ignoring Herbert.

"It was on the tallest mountain." Klutzy and Rookie repeated, a little louder.

"There we go! That's much more helpful!" Jet Pack Guy threw his flippers in the air, leaning back in his chair.

"Should we go for a direct confrontation? Or a more sneaky approach? We don't really know who we're dealing with here." Lake Blue rationalised.

"We can send a few penguins to go and scout the premises first." Gary planned.

"By a few penguins you mean Lake Blue and I." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Essentially, yes." Gary nodded. "Herbert and Klutzy will accompany you."

"I what?" Herbert snapped back to the conversation at the mention of his name.

"Why Herbert? He's just going to be annoying." Klutzy protested.

"Hey!" Herbert scowled.

"You should go now, this Klutzy and Rookie thing is starting to annoy me." Gary ushered the four out the door.

* * *

Outside in the Ski village, the four gathered at the EPF entrance.

"Should we go now?" Klutzy clicked, gesturing towards the tallest mountain.

"Hang on, Lake Blue and I need to grab some supplies." Jessie held up a flipper.

"Yeah, and I don't trust you two alone in the Ski Village, so one of you is coming with me and the other is going with Jessie.

"I'm taking Klutzy!" Jessie immediately called, Herbert scowling at her.

"Okay, we'll meet again here in half an hour." Lake Blue nodded, heading towards her igloo, dragging Herbert along.

"But why do I have to be stuck with you?" Herbert whined as they entered the front yard of Lake Blue's igloo. "Hey, why is this pace so familiar?" He stopped to observed his surroundings.

"You were here before, remember?" Lake Blue reminded, unlocking her door and stepping inside.

"Oh right." He nodded as he stepped into the doorway, hitting his head on the top. "Ow!"

Lake Blue ignored him and immediately went to grab her green backpack. She took out her fluffy white coat and packed a few gadgets and snacks in her bag.

Herbert, having nothing to do, sat on Lake Blue's inflatable couch and started fiddling with the plastic. Having not cut his nails, he accidentally poked a hole in the material. Instantly, the air whooshed out creating a loud gushing noise. Lake Blue paused to glare at Herbert. "Did you burst my couch?" She accused.

"No, when did I do that?" Herbert lied as the couch he was sitting on sank lower and lower until he was sitting on a pile of deflated plastic.

Lake Blue rolled her eyes as she continued packing.

Soon enough, she swung the heavy bag on her shoulders and tossed a vest to Herbert.

"Ooh, what's this?" Herbert asked, putting it on.

"It's a piece of EPF equipment. Don't worry about it." Lake Blue dismissed the topic as she held the door open for Herbert, ushering them outside.

* * *

"So we go this way?" Jessie asked, pointing in one direction.

"Well, lets see." Lake Blue muttered. "There should be a large group of trees."

"Ahem, sorry to bother you, but all around us is trees." Klutzy pointedly to the mass of trees surrounding them in a sarcastic tone.

"Whatever! It's not my fault I'm bad at orientation." Lake Blue spat.

"There it is!" Herbert pointed to a tall mountain in the distance. "Let's go!" He took off running towards the mountain.

Along the way, Herbert stopped to pause and rest. His cheeks were red and he huffed loudly.

"That must have been like the entire island or something. That was such a long path!" Herbert huffed.

"It was only like one kilometre." Lake Blue told him, waddling towards the mountain again, the others except Herbert following.

"Hey...Wait for me!" Herbert yelled as he once again took off running towards the group.

They came across a chicken, who stared back at them with its beady eyes.

"Look! It's Jonathan the Chicken!" Jessie chuckled, pointing to the chicken, who was focused on Herbert.

"In 3...2...1." Lake Blue began.

"You're fat!" Jonathan the Chicken squealed before running off.

Herbert gaped at the empty space. "I am not fat!" He retorted before continuing walking.

"You actually are kind of fat." Jessie and Lake Blue said in unison.

"Jinx!" They instantly chortled.

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!"

"Stop copying me!"

"No, you stop copying me!"

"Stop eating cookies!" Jessie concluded, and by then both girls were laughing so hard they could barely talk.

"Oh no not you too!" Herbert gasped as Klutzy giggled along with the,.

"No, we're not jinxed, it's just a thing we do when we say the same thing. It's happened before." Lake Blue explained, still in fits of giggles as she continued.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at the foot of the Tallest Mountain.

"Wow, that mountain is much steeper than I remembered." Klutzy clicked.

"Let's get a tree and use that as a way to make a ladder." Herbert planned as he scanned the surroundings. The plain was bare.

"Hey! Where are the trees when we need them?" Herbert cried. He suddenly noticed a button on his vest.

"What does this do?" He asked as he pressed the button. A jet pack popped out and he started flying all over the place before finally crashing into a tree in the distance.

"I found a tree!" A muffled shout was heard over Jessie and Lake Blue's fits of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Herbert yelled as he made his way back.

"This is why you bring a grappling hook." Jessie explained as she pulled out a yellow grappling hook, Lake Blue doing the same with a blue grappling hook.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a grappling hook?" Herbert demanded.

"Why didn't you ask?" Lake Blue smirked as they shot the grapple up onto the mountain. "Come on." She gestured as they began climbing up.

Herbert scrambled up the mountain quickly before slipping and falling back down the mountain.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed as he hit the side of the mountain, activating a button that triggered a parachute, guiding him safely to a ledge. He stood up shakily, brushing the snow off his fur.

"I totally knew that was going to happen." He chuckled as he climbing his way back up, slower this time.

* * *

Finally, the Lake Blue, Jessie, and Klutzy reach the top of the mountain. Herbert, being Herbert, was lagging behind.

"I'm...almost...there..." He huffed as he clutched onto the edge of the mountain. He then proceeded to lie face down onto the cold snowy floor, his energy all drained out.

"Herbert, sorry to say this, but you're really fat." Jessie commented as Herbert dragged himself towards the group.

"Now that we are here, where is the base?" Lake Blue asked.

"Click click clickety click." Klutzy clicked and started off in one direction, the agents following, while Herbert had to run with whatever energy he had left to catch up.

"Click clik klick click..." Klutzy mused, pausing to scan his surroundings.

"What do you mean things look different?!" Herbert blurted out. He was feeling much better. "You're saying that this is a different Tallest Mountain?" He scoffed.

"Click click click!" Klutzy clicked both angrily and indignantly.

"He's just so positive that this is not the mountain, even though we did build our base in the tallest mountain." Herbert scoffed, "Isn't that funny?"

Lake Blue was silent in thought, while Jessie was following Klutzy around.

"Wait!" Lake Blue suddenly called. "I remember that three years ago, there was that huge earthquake that caused the formation of the new Tallest Mountain. Do you remember that Jessie?" She turned to her friend.

Jessie paused for a moment then nodded. "How could I not? We were locked in our igloos for like an entire day!" She smiled slightly.

"I think the tallest mountain your base is on could be the second tallest mountain." Lake Blue explained to Herbert.

"Does this mean that we came all the way up here for NOTHNG?!" He blurted out, mouth agape in shock.

"Yes, yes we did." Klutzy clicked.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled, throwing his fists into the air. "I wasted all that energy for nothing!"

Klutzy said nothing, but he looked really tempted to insult him.

"Let's go then!" Lake Blue led, jumping off the mountain. Jessie followed, also jumping off the mountain, but this time she did a backflip I mid-air. Klutzy hopped off the edge, not having the strength to jump that high.

Just before colliding with the ground, they activated their parachutes and landed softly on the snowy floor. Then they turned to look up at Herbert, who clung onto the edge of the mountain, refusing to jump.

"JUMP ALREADY! JUST ACTIVATE YOUR PARACHUTE!" Lake Blue yelled, seeing as they were at least a few miles apart.

"I'm going to fall!" Herbert bellowed back.

"No you're not! Use your parachute!" Jessie called.

"You're a chicken!" Klutzy added.

There was a loud grunt as Herbert heaved himself off the edge. He tried activating his parachute, but he didn't know which button to press. Luckily, he pressed the parachute button with a mile left. It unfurled and immediately caught air, but unfortunately, Herbert immediately pressed the release parachute button, so the parachute disconnected from his vest and he tumbled into the snowy mountain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Herbert screamed as he collected some snow and began rolling down the hill, trapped in a giant snowball that was growing bigger and bigger.

The agents and Klutzy, seeing the snowball charging straight at them, jumped out of the way, barely dodging the big mound of snow.

Herbert continued rolling until he crashed into a pine tree. The snow exploded into little flurries, floating gently in the air. The agents quickly rushed over to check up on Herbert. He emerged from the branches, pine needles stuck in his fur.

"Thanks a lot. Why didn't you tell me which button was the parachute?" He grumbled, brushing some pine needles off his shoulder.

"Why didn't you ask? Since you know so much about the EPF and it's expansions, why didn't you know which button activated the parachute?" Lake Blue challenged in a fierce yet calm voice.

"Gee, whatever. Calm down." Herbert muttered under his breath.

"So where is the second tallest mountain?" Klutzy asked, scanning his surroundings.

"I think it's over there, on the other side of the island." Jessie pointed to the East.

"Are you kidding me?!" Herbert groaned.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this nice long chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. So yeah, Herbert is fat. ;)**

**Have a nice day everyone! Baaaaaaiii :D**


	5. And Then There Were Tree

**Merry Christmas everyone! Fanfiction was down yesterday, so I couldn't give this to you sooner. But Happy Holidays! I hope you all had a very nice Christmas, got some nice gifts, and all the candy. :)**

**I loved your reviews! It totally made my day! Thanks everyone! :D**

**Jessie9095: Jonathan is too!**

**Mewcat60: No you don't, BELIEVE! :D**

**CadenciaDj: Your review made me laugh so hard! xD I thoroughly enjoyed it. xD**

**Britney9100: xD Herbert is getting bullied in the reviews section today. **

**Missygirl156: Yep, I concur. Apparently Herbert isn't smart enough to do things right. xD**

**Recap time! Last time we met, Herbert squealed like a girl. Yep, and we found out that there were a certain penguin causing the jinxing thing. So Lake Blue and Jessie have to go find the penguin's base. Oh, and Herbert falls off the tallest mountain xD**

* * *

"No, I am not. Let's not waste time!" Lake Blue waddled towards the tall mountain in the distance, with Jessie, Klutzy, and Herbert following.

"But it's too far..." Herbert groaned, sitting on the floor, refusing to budge.

"Herbert stop being a fatty." Klutzy retorted rudely, earning a slight glare from Herbert.

"Fine then, I guess we'll just leave you out here for the puffles to eat you." Jessie faked a sigh, leading everyone but Herbert towards the mountain.

Herbert was immediately alarmed by the statement. "What?!" He blurted out, jumping to his feet and rushing after the agents. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Once again, the four were met with another smaller, but still daunting mountain.

"I'm staying here this time." Herbert declared stubbornly and sat on a rock.

"Whatever." Lake Blue muttered and started climbing the mountain with her grappling hook, Jessie doing the same. Klutzy just grabbed onto Jessie's backpack and hitched a ride.

Ten minutes later...

"It wasn't that far." Jessie noted as she heaved herself onto the mountain, grabbing a tree for support.

"This is it!" Klutzy ignored her and scuttled around before standing in front of a pile of hard blue candy.

"What is this?" Lake Blue asked, pointing to a large cluster of rocks scattered around the area.

"That's where the candy kind of... Exploded." Klutzy answered, scouring the vicinity.

"Let's take a look around then." Jessie suggested, and they split apart to observe the area.

Later, they regrouped.

"Anything?" Lake Blue asked.

"Yes, there were some random papers, contraptions, and scraps of metal." Jessie said. "But they were probably from Herbert's mess." She eyed Klutzy at the last sentence.

"I found something kind of interesting. There was a piece of paper that said-" Klutzy began, "Ooh, look! Donuts! I want I want! Gimme gimme!" He gave a dirty look before starting again.

"As I was saying, I found a piece of paper that-" He continued, "Hey! Rubber duckies! Pizza! Cookies! YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Klutzy was really annoyed now. "Rookie will you SHUT UP!" He yelled to himself.

"Watch your language." Lake Blue scolded, but allowed Klutzy to continue.

"So it said the following: You know what? I don't want to make this easy for you. So I moved...again. Try to locate me now." Klutzy finished.

"What is this? Hide and seek?!" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Do you have the original paper?" Lake Blue asked.

He nodded. "It's back there." He explained, gesturing towards a general direction, and took off with the two agents following close behind.

After a few seconds of running, Klutzy stopped and picked up a piece of white paper.

Lake Blue took the paper and observed it carefully. "It says something else too: Hint- My new hideout has something to do with your..." She began, before she was interrupted by a loud, high pitched scream.

"Who was that?" Lake Blue shot up, looking around.

"Herbert's!" Jessie and Klutzy yelled before dashing towards the edge of the mountain. Where Herbert once was was now empty.

"Are you kidding me?! Lake Blue muttered under her breath.

"Now what do we do?" Klutzy asked, looking expectantly at Jessie, who in turn looked expectantly at Lake Blue.

"I don't know! I dropped the paper when we ran over here!" Lake Blue protested, running back to where they were. The paper was mysteriously gone.

"Okay, so we don't have the hint anymore. Where could the mystery penguin be?" Klutzy asked.

"I don't know!" Jessie and Lake Blue shouted.

"Wait!" Jessie paused, taking some time to think. "You know how just as we were about to read the hint, Herbert screamed? Maybe that was intentionally timed. Maybe our mystery penguin is in Herbert's hideout!" She finished excitedly.

"But how is that going to help?" Klutzy asked, unconvinced. "Herbert has like a million hideouts!"

"Then we'll search every single one of them!" Lake Blue reasoned.

"Oh great." Klutzy rolled his eyes. "It'll end up just like in the movies. The right hideout is always the last one we search."

"Excuse me?" Lake Blue questioned sternly.

"Nothing."

"Soo...where are Herbert's hideouts?" Jessie interrupted while making her way down the mountain.

"Let's see." Klutzy mused. "There's one in the wilderness, one in the ocean, one in the lake, one in the forest behind the lake, and one in the mountain."

"My bet is on the mountain." Lake Blue commented, sliding down the snowy mountain.

"Same." Jessie confirmed. "Let's check there first. Which mountain?"

Klutzy pointed to another mountain in the distance. "I'm pretty sure it's that one. It had the funny tree in the shape of a triangle."

Lake Blue and Jessie faceflippered. "Every tree here is in the shape of a triangle."

"Whatever." Klutzy dismissed, proceeding through the snow. Lake Blue and Jessie shared some popcorn as they walked, since by now they were getting hungry.

A third of the way, Klutzy suddenly began singing.

_"On the first day of Christmas_

_my true love sent to me:_

_A Partridge in a Pear Tree_

_On the second day of Christmas_

_my true love sent to me:_

_2 Turtle Doves_

_And a partridge in a-"_

"Klutzy, be quiet!" Lake Blue ordered. Klutzy gave an I-cant-help-it look.

After a few more moments of terrible singing, Lake Blue took out her EPF phone and called Gary, who promptly picked up.

"GARY TELL ROOKIE TO STOP SINGING!" She yelled, a little too loud.

"Yes, finally someone who takes charge!" Jet Pack Guy exclaimed after they both stopped singing.

"Klutzy what was that for?" Lake Blue lectured. While Jessie just stood there laughing.

"I told you, it wasn't me fault!" He protested. "He started it!"

"Ugh, fine. Les just continue this and not a word to anyone." She put her phone back in her bag as the trio set off again.

After a few minutes of silence, Klutzy complained, "I'm hungry."

At first, no one answered. Then Jessie tossed him a slice of pizza.

"Yay!" He cheered as he munched on the pizza as the group continued in silence.

"You know Jonathan the Chicken?" Jessie asked Lake Blue, trying to break the ice.

"Yeah? What about him?" She answered.

"I found his friends." Jessie smiled.

"What?" Lake Blue stopped, really confused.

"Yeah. I found Jade the Turkey, Kabir the woodpecker, Hank the pigeon, Adrian the duck, and Albi the quail." She was beaming.

"So what's a turduckenailailduckenailail?" Lake Blue asked, giving a small smile. **(Watch ViHart's video on Turducken)**

"I don't know. 8 Albi's stuffed into 4 Jonathan's stuffed into 2 Adriani's stuffed into one giant fat Jade." This was enough to send the girls into laughter and Klutzy to have an extremely confused look on his face.

"We're here." He interrupted, proceeding to climb the mountain. The girls calmed down and shot their grappling hooks, occasionally chuckling.

* * *

After a quick ascend, they decided to take a quick rest. Lake Blue took out some soda while Jessie took out some fruit and chips. Lake Blue poured herself some sparkling water and took some berries.

"So what are we expecting here?" She asked, the question more directed towards Klutzy, who was munching on tomatoes.

"I don't know."

"Do you think the mystery penguin is here?" Jessie asked, sipping her Sprite.

"Hope so. It will be a quick arrest." Lake Blue glanced around. She was positive she had seen a penguin in the distance. Packing her food away, she stands up.

"What happened?" Jessie asked, glancing around too.

"I think I saw a penguin." She whispered, gesturing the others to follow.

The first thing they saw was a square building. It looked hastily built, as there were holes in the roof and ceiling. Lake Blue crept around the building, looking for an entrance. Hearing other footsteps, she froze. They seemed to have come from around the building.

Pausing, she turned and motioned for the others to be silent. Finally, a shadow was seen moving around the corner.

Lake Blue took the opportunity to jump attack the penguin.

"Hey! Lake Blue!" The penguin yelled in a familiar voice. Lake Blue took a closer look to find a very familiar aqua penguin.

"Mewcat?" She questioned.

* * *

***gasp* Mewcat what did you do?! ;)**

**Oh by the way, I got a DeviantART account! Yay! My username is LakeBlue1, in case any of you want visit my page. Or try to hack my password...**

**so yeah, Happy Holidays everyone! I wish you all an awesome day! :D**


	6. To Trust Or Not To Trust

**Hi everyone! How's life? It's the new year, so it's a fresh start! :D**

**Now it's review time with your beloved author! xD But I have a question. Would you prefer it if I answered the reviews up here or after the chapter? Just curious.**

**Jessie9095: Hopefully the bunny didn't hack anything! Oh and Herbert- 8B**

**Mewcat: Read and find out!**

**Brittney9100: Oh Herbert screams, believe you me. He screams like a girl. xD**

**Clubpenguinlover8: I'm not stopping anytime soon, don't you worry. And here's the new chapter! ;)**

**Random Guest: I will change that immediately. :)**

**Guest: I know you probably won't read this, but I know very clearly who you are. And you should not give away my real name! Just because I said it once doesn't mean I want it said again. You now what? I'll continue this lecture at school. :P**

**(BTW, the Guest here isn't the other Guest. This Guest is one of my classmates at school, and he's super annoying, so yeah.)**

**But anyways! :D To recap! Last time, Herbert was kidnapped (Herbert-napped? O_o Herbert napped?! xD) by some unknown thing. So the girls and Klutzy decide to check Herbert's bases, since his scream was just in sync with the hint. They were investigating this odd building before they bumped into none other than Mewcat!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you the one behind all this?!" Lake Blue questioned, extremely puzzled.

Mewcat got up and dusted the snow off her clothes. "Behind what?" She asked with an equally confused face.

Lake Blue tried to word it differently. "Why are you up here?"

"Oh, it's a lovely morning for a hike in the mountains and a walk in the trees." She said while beaming. "Then I saw this thing and thought it was weird, since I don't remember it being here last time I came." She gestured to the cream building. "What are you penguins doing here? I thought you didn't like hiking? And why is Klutzy here?" She glanced at the red crab, who was currently amusing himself with a flower.

"We're on a mission to find the mysterious penguin who jinxed Klutzy and Rookie. Then Herbert was apparently kidnapped or something and were searching his hideouts." Jessie explained.

"Oh, cool! Can I join?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure, we'll need all the brains we can get." Lake Blue smiled.

Suddenly, a muffled sound was heard from inside the building. All eyes shot over to the house, and Lake Blue peeked into one of the holes, trying to get a glance at what was inside.

"I can't see. It's too dark." She said, turning her head to try to look into the room.

"We should bust the wall open." Mewcat suggested.

"But what if there's like a super dangerous creature in it?" Jessie asked cautiously.

"We'll attack it? I got my rope ready." Mewcat held out her hiking rope.

"I can pinch it!" Klutzy piped in.

"I guess I can kick it." Lake Blue suggested.

"Or just bore it to death with your lectures." Mewcat added quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I guess this is a good idea." Jessie finally admitted. "So how do we blow a hole?"

There was a silent pause, as the four pondered the question.

"Lake Blue kick the wall open." Klutzy ordered, as Lake Blue's glance shot a look at him.

"Are you kidding me? What do you think I have? Super kicks?" Lake Blue scoffed.

"Well, if you can give Herbert a concussion, you can kick open a wall." Klutzy reasoned.

"Seriously Klutzy? Herbert's head is like mush!" Mewcat defended, taking Lake Blue's side.

"I know! We can explode it!" Jessie interrupted, bringing the topic back on track.

"How?" Lake Blue asked.

"Using a bomb? Duh." Mewcat answered.

"I have a mini bomb. You know, from the time Herbert swallowed the other mini bomb?" Klutzy added. **(This is from a collab oneshot that Jessie and I wrote for school. Long story short, Herbert swallowed his own bomb that was meant to destroy CP xD)**

"Okay..." Lake Blue said, a little uncertain.

"Let's set it up." Klutzy said and began to take out the mini bomb. He connected it to some wires and placed it at the foot of the wall. On the count of three. He lit the wire and the four bolted away from the wall.

The wall exploded and the bricks came tumbling down onto the floor, creating a thin sheet of smoke.

"Get ready to attack." Lake Blue whispered.

A silhouette emerged from the smoke, resembling a tall creature with a rectangle flapping on its back.

Klutzy overreacted and charged menacingly.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" He shouted, charging towards the creature. Just before he crashed into it, he stopped and raised a claw.

_Pinch!_

"Oww! What was that for?!" The creature shouted in an all too familiar voice.

"Herbert!" Klutzy squealed and proceeded to hug the furry bear.

"Look! We found Herbert!" Mewcat pointed, emerging from behind the rocks.

"Oh. You guys just had to show up." He said said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, if it weren't for us, you would have been stuck in that box." Lake Blue reminded him as she reached for the piece of paper on his back.

Yanking it off, she began reading it.

"Take your polar bear back. He's really obnoxious and annoying. How do you put up with this fat thing?" Lake Blue read aloud, resulting in fits of giggles from Jessie and Mewcat.

"What's so funny? It called me fat!" Herbert yelled indignantly.

"Reminds me of the time you kidnapped the big orange puffle and returned it because it ate everything." Jessie explained between giggles, Mewcat giving a nod of confirmation. **(Waddle On Operation Puffle reference)**

"Hmmph!" Herbert huffed, turning to make his way towards the edge of the mountain. The four just followed him.

"So where do we go now?" Jessie asked.

"Hmm, I have no idea." Lake Blue shrugged.

"Maybe we should head back to HQ and see if they've found anything." Mewcat suggested.

"I guess so. It's the only available option other than searching the entire island." Jessie agreed.

The agents and Herbert and Klutzy teleported themselves to the command room. Herbert stumbled to the floor after being teleported.

"What?" Lake Blue asked, seeing Herbert so out of coordination.

"I'm dizzy. How do you penguins deal with teleportation? It's confusing." Herbert groaned.

"You get used to it. And plus, you teleported once when we caught you in the cage at the Night club. So you should be used to it." Jessie explained.

"But that was three years ago!" He protested.

"No, it was tree years ago!" Rookie loudly corrected, bounding towards the group.

"No, it's three." Herbert corrected Rookie.

"Tree!"

"Three!"

"Tree!"

"Three!"

"Three!"

"Tree!"

"What?" Mewcat asked, confused.

"Whatever, discussion closed." Lake Blue declared and made her way to the meeting table, where Gary sat there, fiddling with a new invention. Jet Pack Guy and Dot were also having a small conversation.

"Hello agent. Did you find a lead?" Gary asked, stopping to look up.

"Ehh, not exactly." Lake Blue admitted, then proceeded to tell the entire story while the others took a seat.

"So did you find anything new?" Lake Blue asked after she concluded her story.

"As a matter of fact we did." Gary nodded. "While you were gone we received a letter taped to our door. It was apparently from the mystery penguin. I presume it's a she, since she signed her name as JJF."

"And how does that show that it's a girl?!" Herbert interrupted, confused.

"Don't interrupt me!" Gary glared, avoiding the topic. "As I was saying, JJF said that she knew a few of us very well, but didn't mention who. She also mentioned that she wanted to speed things up a little, so she wants to meet us."

"What kind of villain would want to meet their enemy?" Mewcat questioned.

"Maybe she's not actually an enemy." Lake Blue suggested.

"Well it's either that or hey are just seriously bored out of their mind." Jessie added.

"Or it's because you penguins aren't smart enough to figure out with all the clues she's left!" Herbert shouted, a little annoyed.

"And you think you know?" Jet Pack Guy challenged.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Herbert shot back. "She just wants attention, because one of you penguins ignored her or did something to make her feel ignored! And now this is the only way she could use to try and gain attention. The attention of someone who's been concentrating too much on the EPF." He glared at Jet Pack Guy.

"What?" Jet Pack Guy blurted out, puzzled.

"It's your girlfriend!" Herbert accused.

"I don't have one!" He protested.

"That's what they all say!" Herbert argued.

"Now you're making things up!" Jet Pack Guy accused.

"Herbert! Jet Pack Guy! Cut it out!" Lake Blue ordered, sternly eyeing both.

Once everyone was a little more calm, she continued. "Herbert, at first your story was somewhat believable, but now all of us think it's absurd! None of us believe you, so save your smartness for later!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get that story anyway?" Mewcat scoffed slightly.

"I have my experiences." Herbert simply stated.

"So should we meet her?" Lake Blue asked, dropping the topic.

"I guess so. We'll get some backup just in case." Jessie reasoned.

"I think we have enough backup right here." Mewcat stated, gesturing to everyone in the room.

"You won't need it." Herbert insisted.

"And how would you know? You're not working with her." Dot challenged.

"I just know. Whatever, do what you want. Don't say I didn't tell you." He huffed.

Suddenly, Lake Blue's phone buzzed. She took it out of her pocket to find a text message from a blocked number.

_6:00AM in the forest behind the lake. Tomorrow._

"Does she mean the forest behind the fishing lake?" Mewcat asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Lake Blue nodded. "I guess we should all meet there tomorrow then. I wonder who she is."

"We'll have to see. I just hope it's not a trap." Jessie shrugged.

"We should still probably have some backup. You know, just in case." Dot suggested.

"Like I said before, you don't need it!" Herbert insisted.

"Your opinion doesn't count!" Klutzy retorted.

"Okay then, since you're so insistent, we won't show up with backup." Lake Blue interrupted, causing everyone to widen their eyes in surprise and a bit of confusion. "But if we're in trouble, you have to protect us."

Jessie hesitated for a few seconds. "Lake Blue, are you sure we can trust this guy? I mean, he's like our worst enemy."

Lake Blue sighed before replying, "I don't know! He's got to make the right decision because this concerns him too!" She pointedly glared at Herbert, as if accusing him of something.

After a few more minutes of hesitation and contemplating, Lake Blue sighed. "Maybe we should trust Herbert, just this once." She said, eyeing Herbert.

I guess...but if you mess up, Herbert, you're staying in jail for the rest of your life!" Dot threatened, glaring at Herbert, who just smiled and nodded to seal the deal.

"Well, we better get our rest. We must be up early tomorrow." Gary declared, waving everyone off.

"Not for Lake Blue." Herbert muttered, "She wakes up at 6!"

"Excuse me?" Lake Blue turned to face Herbert, who quickly averted his eyes and shuffled forward. "That's what I thought." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

Lake Blue, Jessie, and Mewcat were in Lake Blue's igloo. They decided to have a sleepover since Jessie and Mewcat wanted an alarm. Lake Blue set her clock to ring at 5:00AM, so they will have plenty of time to prepare.

"Woo!" Jessie squealed, bouncing on her mattress, the white sheets wrinkling slightly. Mewcat just pushed her playfully, giggling at her.

Lake Blue on the other hand, was deep in thought. Mewcat noticed this, and shoved her off the bed.

"Eek!" She yelped as the blanket and pillow tumbled onto the beige carpet along with her. She turned to look at Mewcat and Jessie, who were laughing. "Hey!" She shook her head. "What'd you do that for?"

"What are you thinking? Lighten up." Mewcat asked, helping her back up.

"I don't know. I'm a bit concerned for tomorrow. I keep getting the feeling that I know this JJF character." She mused. Then she shook her head slightly and turned to face them. "You guys should get some sleep. You have to wake up like 2 or 3 hours earlier than usual." She then turned off the lights and the three settled in their beds, with only the moonlight illuminating the room through the window.

* * *

**Who is JJF? Should we trust Herbert? Is this a trap? Will I stop asking questions? xD**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I tried by best to get this out soon! :D **

**Oh and check out Jessie9095's stories. We make very similar references, so you should get a laugh out of it. :)**

**Thats all for now, I wish you a great day! :)**


	7. Jade Just Farted

**Hi! Welcome back! How's everyone doing? The marking period ends tomorrow, and we have a Spanish Oral Test tomorrow, so I'm really nervous! D: **

**But don't let my nervousness affect you! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Mewcat: :D **

**Guest: Yay! You're back! :D **

**Jessie: *shoves off chair* No reading this chapter! xD**

**A person: What if he's not talking?**

**Brittney9100: Me neither, I don't know what I was thinking. xD**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: Now that I think about it, that would have been a better idea. :D**

**Missygirl156: A song, I hear? I would very much like to listen to it. It must be awesome! :D**

**Clubpenguinlover8: Thank you! **

**So to recap! Last time, we decided to trust Herbert. :3 The mysterious penguin, JJF, has requested a meet up, so how will it end? Find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

A loud rooster call interrupted the peaceful silence. Lake Blue immediately jolted awake, having heard the same alarm tone every morning. She blindly reached down to press the button, and the alarm was silenced once again. She propped her pillow up against the bed and sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. After sitting there and slowly waking up, she slid out of bed and shook Mewcat and Jessie awake.

"Urgh, go away." Mewcat muttered as she turned her head the opposite way. Jessie reaped a similar response.

"But it's a lovely..." She smiled brightly as she looked at her clock, "...5:00AM."

"Moof." Jessie groaned sleepily.

"Okay, suit yourselves." Lake Blue huffed as she got up to brush her messy hair. Jessie and Mewcat gladly went back to sleep in peace.

After tying her long brown hair up in a bun, she put on a simple puffle pullover, grey scarf, and brown fuzzy boots. Waddling back to her friends, she pondered over how she would wake them up. Finally, she decided to stand at the foot of their mattresses, and with one single tug, pulled both of their covers off.

"Hey!" Mewcat and Jessie protested, reaching for the covers. Lake Blue giggled a little and gave them back.

"Get up guys. We don't want to be late. We don't know what to expect here." Lake Blue reasoned, and soon enough, Jessie finally crawled out of bed. She smoothed back her brown hair and sat up on top of her covers.

"I'll just quickly change." She murmured as she grabbed her outfit, which was laying neatly on top of her bag. Lake Blue nodded as she went downstairs to cook herself a breakfast.

Waddling back upstairs with a waffle in hand, she met up with Jessie down the hall and they went back to Mewcat, who was still refusing to get up.

Jessie winked and signalled to Lake Blue for her to take care of things. She swiftly moved next to Mewcat, and suddenly pushed her off the bed.

"No sleeping on the bed!" She smiled, causing Lake Blue to giggle and drop her waffle.

"Gah!" Mewcat yelped as she fell onto the carpet a foot down. Sitting up, she gave a glare at Jessie and Lake Blue before finally giving up and getting up.

"What do you guys want for breakfast? I have food." Lake Blue asked.

"No duh, we eat snow bricks for breakfast." Jessie commented sarcastically, now fully awake. "But cereal is good." She added, and Mewcat nodded in agreement as she went to change.

Lake Blue and Jessie went downstairs to fetch a bowl of cereal. Grabbing three white bowls, Lake Blue began to fill them with the bowls of cereal, and Jessie filled it with milk. Getting three spoons, they set it down on the blue tablecloth and called Mewcat downstairs.

Soon enough, she sleepily waddled down the stairs and took a seat.

The three ate in silence as second sticker by.

"Finally, Lake Blue broke the silence. "Who do you think JJF is?"

The two pondered the question, before Jessie answered, "JJF stands for Jade Just Farted."

"What?!" Mewcat blurted out, giggling. They all chuckled a little before finishing up their cereal.

"We should head over to the Ski Lodge." Lake Blue suggested, getting up to put her bowl in the sink. Jessie and Mewcat nodded as they did the same.

Lake Blue grabbed her purple peacoat from the coat rack and put it on, while Jessie was packing a backpack.

"Just in case." She explained. Mewcat nodded and went to put on her red coat.

Soon enough, they were out the door and into the cool weather. The light breeze whipped their hair around as they shuffled in silence. They all occasionally check their watches.

"There's the others!" Jessie pointed after a few minutes.

Sure enough, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Dot, and Rookie were all waiting in front of the Ski Lodge. They huddles close together in their thin jackets.

"Hi guys!" Jessie called, waving to everyone. They smiled and waved back before ushering them inside.

Inside, they found Herbert and Klutzy sitting on the sofas, all warm and toasty.

"It's so warm in here!" Rookie exclaimed as he sat in front of the fireplace.

"Told you you should have stayed inside." Herbert gloated as he watched the agents warm up by the fire.

They were silent for a few minutes, with only the crackle of the fireplace echoing in the room.

"We should head over now. There's like 5 seconds until 6." Jessie interrupted the silence. "4...3...2...1..."

Right on cue, Freddy popped out, giving six loud cuckoo's before popping back into the clock.

"Aaaaaaaahhh! Herbert squealed, spilling his hot cocoa on the floor in surprise. **(For those of you that don't know, Freddy is the bird inside the cuckoo clock at the Ski Lodge. It pops out every 30 minutes.)**

"What are you scared of? It's just Freddy." Lake Blue laughed, "Come on, lets go." She gestured towards the back door.

They filed out of the door one at a time and slowly made their way over the lake, which was frozen most of the time.

Standing in a clearing, they looked around. But all they saw were trees.

"Where could she be?" Mewcat wondered aloud.

Right on cue, a figure emerged from the trees. It was a brown penguin wearing a black cloak that covered the rest of her body. She had black beret on and a black mask covering her face. She had on black boots.

The agents tensed up, unsure of what to expect. They stood a good 5 metres apart, staring each other down.

"So I finally meet the rest of the team." She finally said, her voice slightly muffled by the mask. It was obviously a cheap mask she bought from the dollar store or something. Lake Blue frowned slightly, both in confusion and at her voice. It was somehow...familiar. But she couldn't quite place a flipper on it just yet.

"What do you mean by 'rest of the team'?" Jet Pack Guy asked suspiciously, still on his guard.

"I'm pretty sure at least one of you recognise me." She said. You could literally hear her smirk.

Everyone exchanged glances. Then Klutzy and Rookie spoke up.

"How are we supposed to know you if we can't even see your face?!" They retorted.

"What do you expect me to do? Reveal my mask? That's kind of boring isn't it? I'm a villain." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well..." Lake Blue began, before being interrupted by Rookie and Klutzy.

"Wait! Do you have a backstory?" They interrupted excitedly.

She paused for a moment. "No, why?" She asked, frowning.

"Well, all villains must have back stories, and since you don't have a backstory, you must not be an enemy." Rookie and Klutzy mused, before looking up again and beaming. "Want some pizza?" They offered, with Klutzy giving strange looks at Rookie.

The penguin sighed. "I guess I picked the most annoying combination?" She asked, noticing Klutzy's looks. Then she tensed up. "So yeah, I'm going to make you guess. As you know, I am JJF. Guess what that stands for. Some of you should really know." She insisted.

"Umm, Jonathan Just Failed?" Rookie guessed, and Klutzy had no choice but to repeat it.

"No." She replied, frowning a little.

"Juggling Jelly Fish?" He continued guessing.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Jade Just Farted?"

"NO! Wait, what?!" She asked, face-flippering. Then she looked back up at the agents. "How do you penguins deal with this guy?" She asked.

"Ehh, you get used to it." Mewcat shrugged.

"You're obviously new to this whole villain thing right?" Herbert interrupted, stepping forward.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, why?"

"I can teach you to be a better villain if you help me." He offered, a slight smirk on his face. Lake Blue's beak opened slightly in surprise, as if she just realised what Herbert was scheming.

She gave him a few skeptical looks before replying, "Ehh, no. I don't want to do this anymore!" She complained, throwing down her mask and beret onto the floor before un clipping her cloak and letting it fall. What remained was a brown penguin with long, blonde hair, the layered marshmallow look, and a cornflower scarf.

Lake Blue gasped, suddenly recognising the penguin.

"Joanne?!" She gasped, staring at the very familiar penguin.

* * *

Joanne smiled, happy to know that Lake Blue finally recognised her.

"Yeah, I'm back. Did you miss me?" She asked.

Lake Blue was speechless. "Uh, all this time. It had been you?!" She questioned, unable to believe the truth.

"Yeah, It was me all along." She admitted simply, not guilty at all.

"Umm...who is...-" Gary began.

"But why?!" Lake Blue asked, shaking her head slightly. "Why would you do this? I thought we were friends in high school!" She protested.

"Key word 'were'. You basically ignored me after that." Joanne explained.

"When?" Lake Blue asked, really confused and in disbelief.

"Since after we graduated! You started your EPF career and you began more and more obsessed with your EPF stuff that you pretty much completely forgot about me!" She was now half shouting, her blond hair constantly getting in her face.

Lake Blue was speechless, since she often concentrated very hard on her work that she often forgot about other things.

"So I decided," Joanne continued, "since you were forgetting about me, I would interfere with your work so that you would finally give me some attention! I made the jinxing machine, and chose one member of each of your teams and jinxed them. I thought this would create a little entertainment." She explained.

"But still, you didn't have to do this. You could have just texted me or visited me." Lake Blue protested.

"I tried. You apparently changed your number, and you never told me where you lived." She reminded.

Lake Blue thought about it more, then sighed. "I'm really sorry, Jo, I probably should have thought about my old friends more. Can you forgive me?" She asked, smiling a little.

Joanne thought about it for a moment, then smiled and nodded. They gave each other a hug and smiled.

"Now to catch up." Joanne beamed.

"WAIT! Hold up, who is this?" Dot asked, gesturing to Joanne.

"Oh, sorry about that. This is Joanne. She was one of my friends in high school." Lake Blue introduced, then proceeded to introduce everyone else to Joanne. "This is Dot, Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Rookie, Jessie, Mewcat, Klutzy, and the fat guy." She said, giggling at the last part.

"Aka Herbert." Rookie added.

"See? I told you guys! Pay up Just Pet Guy!" Herbert declared proudly as Jet Pack Guy slipped him a few coins while mumbling something inaudible.

"Would you be interested in joining the EPF?" Gary asked Joanne, who simply smiled and shook her head. "I'm not about that lifestyle." She explained.

"Yeah, yeah, nice reunion and all." Herbert interrupted, "But now, lets get some real action!" He announced, pulling out a button. He pressed it, and a cage fell on top of the agents, trapping them inside.

"Mwahahaha! Now that you guys are captured, I can carry out my evil plan!" He laughed evilly, receiving shocked glared from everyone.

* * *

**You thought this was the end, right? Nope, you guys where right! Trusting Herbert sure was a BAD idea! Oh noes! :O**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I will see you guys next time! Have a wonderful day! :D**


	8. Captured! AGAIN!

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! I was bored today, so I made this little chapter for you guys! :D**

**Jessie9095: IDK, I'll see where I can include it.**

**Mewcat: Because we have to meet the antagonist at 6!**

**Missygirl156: I Know Right?! How did Herbert become so smart all of a sudden?! :O**

**Clubpenguinlover8: Patience is key.**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: He sure is! Can you not, Herbert? xD (hint hint spoiler)**

**DriftedDaisy: I sure hope I don't! xD And by the way you spelt 'mum', I take that you're either Australian or British? Or was that a typo? :c**

**Brittney9100: You now, funny thing is, you and Mewcat said the same thing. xD **

**To recap! Last time, we met Joanne, who was sorry for all that she had done to jinx Rookie and Klutzy. Then, Herbert pulled a smart move and captured everyone! :O Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Mwahahaha! You really thought that you could trust me?" Herbert gloated mockingly, watching as the agents tried to wrestle with the bars of the cage.

"Yeah, because apparently he seemed nice enough to care about his little sidekick." Joanne muttered under her breath.

Herbert apparently didn't hear her. "Now that all of you are captured, no one can stop me now!" He continued to explain, "I created a machine that would completely convert this island into a sandy paradise, just for me. Not for penguins, not for puffles, and especially not for you fools!" He procured a remote control with a large button centred on it. He pressed it, and the ground began to rumble. A large, flat, vertical blade or some sort popped out and proceeded to shovel all the snow off into a flat, icy plain. The agents watched in horror as the machine shoved the entire plaza into the ocean. A few cages floated to the surface, containing penguins that were obviously in the buildings, which now crumbled in the ocean. The penguins also watched in surprise and horror as the machine proceeded to remove the snow forts.

"What do we do with the penguins?" Klutzy clicked, and surprisingly, Rookie remained silent.

"Ehh, deal with them later. Let them sit in the water." Herbert shrugged.

"Wait, why didn't Rookie say anything?! Isn't he still jinxed?!" Mewcat blurted out, really puzzled.

"Maybe it was because of this?" Herbert procured a small device, which was now smashed to pieces.

"My jinx machine!" Joanne cried out in surprise, "But how did you...?"

"When you caught me, you don't think I didn't see where everything was, did you?" Herbert mocked. "I went ahead and took the liberty of stealing it."

"This is why I don't want to join the EPF," Joanne muttered, "you deal with obnoxious creatures like him."

"Hmph! We'll see about that!" Herbert huffed, and turned to leave. He stopped at the now empty Snow Forts and pulled out another machine. It began to build a building that resembled Herbert's lair when he was President.

"So what do we do?" Mewcat asked, "I have a crowbar, but that won't help here."

"These cages are too strong to break." Jet Pack Guy huffed.

"Yeah, it's because he has an obsession with cages." Dot retorted.

"Can't we use lasers or something to punch a hole in the bottom?" Jessie suggested.

"No, none of us brought this stuff." Lake Blue shook her head.

"Wait! Our spy phones! We can just teleport out!" Dot exclaimed.

They all took their spy phones out and pressed the teleport button. A few blue particles emerged, then quickly faded out.

"Herbert has apparently disabled the EPF technology." He said, gesturing to his spy phone, which had a huge picture of Herbert on it. The others looked at their phone to find that there was the same picture on the screen.

"Ugh, it's useless." Jet Pack Guy sighed, "Maybe Herbert really beat us this time."

"Don't say that!" Dot scolded, slapping him in the face. "We can't give up now!"

"Then when?!" Jet Pack Guy retaliated, "More than half the island is already gone!" He glanced over. All that's left was the beach, the cove, and the dock. "We can only hope for a miracle."

Then, Herbert walked back. "Enjoying the sight?" He mocked, smirking. "Next step is to cover the entire island with sand." He pressed another button and another machine came from under the island. It quickly blew sand onto the snow, completely covering the cove in mere minutes.

"Where did you get all that sand?!" Lake Blue questioned, eyeing the large bags-worth of sand already on the island.

"I took it from this place called Wollongong Beach. There was a lot there." He shrugged. **(THAT'S MY HOME! HERBERT YOU JERK!)**

"Okay?" Mewcat said questioningly.

"But no one can stop me now! I will finally have my peace and quiet!" He cackled, "The only way to stop me is to press this button." He showed the agents a large red button.

"I'm just going to put it here, just to taunt you. No one can touch it, since everyone else is in cages." He placed the button on a table just out of reach.

Immediately Jet Pack Guy scrambled to reach for the button, only to find that he was a few inches short. Herbert laughed at their attempts before snatching the remote back. "I'll be back tomorrow. Meanwhile, enjoy the view!" He then proceeded back to his now complete office.

* * *

"Okay, so now that Herbert's gone, any ideas?" Mewcat asked a few minutes later.

"We could knock him out and then take the self-destruct button." Jet Pack Guy suggested.

"Nah, too risky. He could drop the button away from us." Dot shook her head.

"I have another idea. Anyone have a rope? If so, we could totally just lasso Herbert and then knock him out. That way the remote is within reach." Lake Blue added. Everyone looked at Mewcat, who proceeded to unzip her backpack.

"Lets see...army knife, water bottle, phone, and coins. Nope." She shook her head as she zipped it back up.

"Great. Any other ideas?" Lake Blue asked.

"We could eat pizza." Rookie smiled, earning glares from everyone.

"We could try to intercept the signals of the machines." Mewcat suggested.

"But then we need a super smart hacker." Joanne finished, and everyone looked at Gary.

"What? I'm not a hacker!" He protested.

"But you are super smart." Jet Pack Guy pointed out.

"That is true though." He beamed.

"We could get Snah." Lake Blue suggested.

"Who's Snah?" Rookie asked, confused. "Is it pizza?"

"NO!" Jessie yelled, "Snah was one of our high school classmates. He's a super hacker. He even hacked into the school system once."

"That's a great idea! So how do we contact him?" Dot questioned.

"Well... He said the only way was to contact him with radio waves and microwaves." Lake Blue recalled.

"What? Microwaves? Is there pizza in there?" Rookie asked excitedly.

"No, microwaves. The stuff that your microwaves use." Mewcat face-flippered.

"Wait, so microwaves use microwaves?" Rookie asked.

"Yes."

"So does that mean pizzas use pizzawaves?" He asked excitedly.

"NO!" Jessie, Mewcat, Lake Blue, Joanne, and even Gary yelled.

"So how do we contact him with radio waves and microwaves?" Jet Pack Guy inquired, confused.

"He meant by phone." Gary explained.

"Ohhhhhh." Rookie nodded his head.

"But our phones are disabled." Jessie reminded him.

"Wait! I have the best idea ever!" Lake Blue interrupted. She then proceeded to explain the plan to the others, who either made changes or nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, they had an entire, complicated plan figured out.

"So tomorrow, when Herbert comes, we'll have the make-shift rope ready. Get ready to lasso the remote after we throw snow in his face that was contaminated by jet pack fuel. We press the button, which will stop the damage and free us." She summarised.

"Got it. Lets do this!" Jessie cheered as the agents settled down, since the sun was beginning to set, illuminating the sky with pink and orange.

But little did they know, Klutzy was there, listening to every word they said.

* * *

The next day, Herbert went to visit the agents, Klutzy following behind.

"Club Herbert is coming along very well, if I do say so myself." He gloated as the agents met him with fierce glares. "The sand is halfway done and the island is almost flat."

"Yeah, whatever." Lake Blue rolled her eyes, and Klutzy noticed the rope hidden behind her. He snuck over behind, slipped into the cage while Herbert was rambling on, and cut the rope with his claws before silently scuttling out.

"...and there's no way you can stop me! Mwahahaha!" He gloated before a greasy snowball flew his way.

Klutzy, having a fast reaction time, shoved Herbert out of the way, the snowball hitting him in the shoulder instead.

"Klutzy! What was that for...- Oh, trying to get this aren't you?" Herbert held up the remote, just out of reach, smirking evilly.

"No! Our only plan, out the drain because of this idiot." Jet Pack Guy cried as they noticed the broken rope that Lake Blue held.

"Mwahahahaha! Just give up, you can't stop me now! Mwahahahahahaha!" Herbert laughed as he placed the remote on the table beside him.

All of a sudden, he was interrupted by a shrill, high-pitched voice.

"CAN YOU NOT?!"

* * *

**Hmm, a few of you should be able to guess who that is. ;) **

**Hoep this is long enough, my first attempt was 900 words, which was WAY shorter than usual, so I redid the chapter. Hope you enjoyed! :) Have a wonderful day! **


	9. Return of Jonathan the Chicken

**Hiya peeps! How's everyone's day going? I'm sorry to tell you this, but this may be the last chapter. I know, I know, it was so short. Unless you guys can come up with a good plot twist, that is. ;) **

**Review Time with your fellow author! :D**

**Jessie9095: Why'd you have to spoil it?! D: And yes, Klutzy's smart. :)**

**CCRainbowUnicorn: That would have been an even better idea! Dx I can't change it for reasons (Aka, someone's tag line xD)**

**CadenciaDJ: He already does! xD I love pizza. 3**

**Missygirl156: Which reminds me, where is the Director? xD**

**Brittney9100: Herbert's been getting so much hate lately. xD **

**Mewcat60: What did I say?!**

**DriftedDaisy: XD High pitched stuff..taster a certain point you just don't hear it. Have you heard the mosquito ringtone? So annoying xD**

**Piplup40: Hey, I didn't know you had a FFN! Hi there! :D**

**whew! Okay, now that that's done, recap! Last time we met, Herbert trapped all of us penguins in a cage. He then proceeded to turn the island into a beach paradise, and he got the sand from the beach by MY HOME! Dx But yeah, we ended off where a shrill voice yells, "CAN YOU NOT?!" Who is it? Read and find out! ;)**

* * *

The agents and Herbert all turned to see none other than Jonathan the Chicken and Snah with a huge army of robots behind them. Without any warning, the army of robots charged towards Herbert and Klutzy. Klutzy, having the fast reaction, pulled out a button that instantly summoned a huge crowd of crabs that began fighting the huge wave.

While they were occupied, the agents watched with hope and amusement as Snah began battling with Herbert. Herbert would charge for Snah, who would throw a huge storm of staples at him, knocking him back. As a response, Herbert would use all his stamina to charge at Snah, who swiftly leaped over him and spilt sharpies on him, instantly staining his fur with rainbow coloured ink.

"Grr." Herbert growled at his new tattoo as he once again charged at the blue penguin. Snah noticed this new outburst and once again sidestepped out of the way. It was then that he noticed that his army of robots was slowly being pummelled by the crabs. Catching him off guard, Herbert lunged at him and held him in a headlock. Snah, who has no experience in physical battles, was pretty much helpless. Nearly all the robots were in pieces scattered over the floor.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Herbert laughed, "You thought I would lose to that pathetic battle?! No one can stop me now!" He gloated, then laughed evilly again.

"Not if I can help it!" A familiar high pitched voice interrupted again.

* * *

Herbert turned to see Jonathan the Chicken on the snowy ground, right beside the table with the self-destruct button on top.

"Huh? No!" Herbert yelled, immediately releasing Snah to charge for Jonathan the Chicken.

He remained unfazed as the white ball of fur charged towards him. Right at the last second, he leaped up into the sky, colliding with Herbert in mid air. He scratched him in the face with his claws before ricocheting off his nose and gliding down over the remote. He flapped his wings for a soft landing.

Just before he hit the button, Klutzy knocked the table over, sending the remote flying through the air and landing in the distance. Herbert, having recovered from the blow, made a mad dash for the button, Jonathan the Chicken doing the same. Jonathan the Chicken hopped and landed on the remote, but he barely missed the button and the remote flipped upwards. Herbert leapt up to grab it, his fingers just grasping the antennae.

"Haha!" He cheered, but his face soon fell as Jonathan the Chicken grabbed the remote with his beak and sailed over him, landing softly on the snowy ground. He dodged Herbert as he ran around towards the cage, only to be intercepted by Klutzy, who pinched his tail feathers, making him squawk and drop the remote on the floor. Klutzy picked it up and ran back to Herbert, but Jonathan was quick and clawed at his shell, sending him a few feet back. He then took the remote and ran off again as Herbert and Klutzy both jumped.

In mid air, they collided into each other as they landed on the floor in a huge thud. Jonathan the Chicken jumped up in surprise, dropping the remote on the ground. Herbert, weakened by the fall and from running, crawled his way to the button. Jonathan the Chicken lightly flapped his wings as he dropped on the button.

Just before Herbert could reach it, Jonathan the Chicken landed on the remote, pressing the button.

"YOU'RE FAT!" He yelled as all the machines around them froze and shook violently before exploding in a large cloud of smoke. Little bits and pieces of metal flew everywhere, landing on the floor and in the water.

Finally, the cage that trapped the agents also vanished, and they immediately stepped out of their barricade.

"Woo! Yay! Freedom!" Joanne cheered happily as she flicked her long blond hair back.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Herbert yelled, but was quickly silenced when Snah pressed a button that made a cage pop out, trapping him and Klutzy in.

"Thanks Snah!" Lake Blue smiled.

"And Jonathan the Chicken." Jessie added, looking at the white chicken, who circled Herbert before yelling again, "You're fat!"

"Yeah, same old chicken." Mewcat nodded.

The chicken stood victoriously on top of Herbert's cage, proud of his accomplishment. The moment was interrupted, however, when a surviving robot went up to it, grabbed it, and swallowed it whole.

Everyone gasped in surprise at the events that just occurred.

"Tailer! How could you?!" Snah criticised. The robot looked at everyone and said, "What? I was hungry."

Everyone shot him a glare as Snah pressed a button. Instantly, a piece of stone appeared where the robot once was. Carved onto the stone were the words, "R.I.P. Jonathan The Chicken." And at the bottom, in quotes, was the words, "You're fat."

"Oh well. Life." Lake Blue shrugged and sighed.

As they all turned to leave, they heard a cracking noise. They turned to see something emerging from the ground. Soon enough, light shone from the crack in the ground and out popped a million puffle chickens!

"Puffle chickens!" Dot pointed as she caught one in her flippers. Each of the agents got a cute puffle chicken.

"Yay! We discovered a new puffle!" Jessie cheered as she hugged her puffle chicken.

Everyone was enjoying their new-found pets as several other EPF agents were freeing the citizens, who also went for the new puffle.

All was happy, once again. The road this time was kind of rough, but they all made it out again. Club Penguin will take a long time to rebuild, but it's all in a days work for the agents. Everything will end off great in the end, and everyone is happy.

Well, except for one.

"I HATE YOU FOOLS!" Herbert roared as he was attacked by Chicken Puffles.

* * *

**And that, my friends, is possibly the end of the story. Maybe I'll post an epilogue, or I will continue the story. I don't know...yet. Let me know what you think! :)**

**Thats all for today. Hope you enjoyed. :) Have a nice day! Baaaaaaiiiii! **

**(Btw, I like pizza :))**


End file.
